The Legends of Trionall: Part 2- When Timelines Collide
by xyrule
Summary: Part 1:Three years after Ash died at the claws of Kyurem, a new evil is rising, greater than ever before. Can Latias and her friends defeat it? Or will they perish, just like Ash? Part 2:Asarchi is back, along with his father and an evil older than Xyrule. When a traitor who once was a friend becomes active, neither side will be able to stop the Evil.
1. Part 3

Storyline 2: When Timelines Collide

Part 3: Between Two Worlds


	2. Death is only the Beginning

**Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. I know OneShots don't have sequels or parodies, but I would like to start a trend. OneShot Series, where they ****_do_**** get their own multiple books. I would also like to include a thanksfor the authors who got me to come to this site. Thank you itssupereffective, Abbadon, Minty-fivestar, latiasxashfan, Matkin 22, XAOL Omega, and The Ablazing Arrow for your excellent stories that brought me to write my second book onwards. And thank you, rosierocks30, for being the first to read my first story, Close Encounter of the Darkest Kind. This book is dedicated to all of you.**

It has been 3 years since Ash was killed at the claws of Kyurem. Friends have reunited, families have grown, and Unova has been rebuilt. Mewtwo and Darkrai have decided to stay in Altomare, so that they could help Latias through her grief at losing her true love.

"There had to be another way! There's always another way!" Latias cried through thick tears.

"Latias, it's been three years since Ash. You have to get over him. He would have wanted it." Darkrai said, trying his best to give good dreams. He was having trouble. The best 'good' dream was a creepy burning log with a terrifying face incinerating you in your sleep. "Stupid Nightmare ability!" he grumbled, cutting the dream and returning it to himself.

_Darkrai is right, Latias. Besides, he's still with you. As long as you remember him, he'll never truly die. He is within the Soul Dew, and your heart. His aura and soul live on in his friends and family._ Mewtwo said telepathically. Each of Ash's best friends had inherited something of his. Mewtwo was wearing his. Ash's original hat, from all the way back in Kanto. Latias got his Pokedex. Darkrai got his dreams.

Latias stopped crying. She had also gotten Ash's memories, from when he got Pikachu, to when he grabbed Kyurem's leg. She remembered the short time they had had together when Ash first came to Altomare.

"Is this a bad time?" Annie asked from the Secret Garden's entrance near Lorenzo's gondola-building shack.

"No. Come on in." Latias said. The crying had subsided, for now.

"Thanks, Latias. I just wanted to come here because Oakley is trying to convince me to test her defensive device thing for if it hurts the user or not. I'm never going to test one of her inventions again after last time. Seriously. That thing made my hair turn green. Green! The color of mold! Yuck." Annie said, making a disgusted face.

_Well, as long as it's not for dark purposes, I''m good with testing it. I can take some zaps or color changes, unlike some people._ Mewtwo walked out of the Garden.

"Unlike some people." Annie said quietly, making it sound whiny and babyish.

Ten minutes later, Mewtwo walked back in the Garden. He was missing chunks of his velvety fur, and one of his eyes was swollen and dark. _That was more of a bomb than a defense mech-a defensive suit._ he corrected himself, knowing how sensitive Latias was of the DMA incident, and Ash only added to that.

Meanwhile, in a strange white dimension...

"Ouhhh...Where am I?" Ash asked himself. He rubbed his bruised head, looking around.

**_You are in the Upper Dimensions._** a voice said. Ash thought it was Kyurem at first, but it sounded to kind, too understanding.

"W-who are you?" Ash asked, jumping up. He saw a shadow appear in the whiteness. He quickly put his arms in a circular shape, generating an Aura Sphere, but nothing happened.

The shadow grew larger, and a definite shape formed. It was a white equine, and had a large, beautiful yellow double arc around its body. Its green eyes with their red irises showed great power, and great kindness.

**_That is how you treat your God?_** the equine asked telepathically. Its arcs changed to olive green, and the emeralds imbued in the corners switched to brown. Electricity charged through its form, ozone spiking the air around it.

"Arceus." Ash said, pronouncing it Aar-key-is. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was-"

**_It's quite alright. I understand. What you went through three years ago is something no one should have to go through. I should apologize to you. When I sent Latios those visions, I had thought you would be able to solve it quite easily, judging for your past experiences. I had no idea it would be your death. All Legendaries think highly of you, Ash Ketchum, and with good reason. Kyurem himself says that he is proud to know you. He says the one who bested him had to have been intelligent, clever, adaptable, pure of heart, and, above all, selfless. He told me himself that you fit all those qualities as soon as he saw you._**

Ash was still stuck on the part about three years ago. "You mean I've been gone for three years? Latias..."

**_Love is a powerful emotion, Ash. But it can also be dangerous. Pokephilia is a very serious crime in the human world. But you should follow your heart. The power of the Ancient Three runs deep in your blood._**

"The Ancient Three? What's that?" Ash asked, confused.

**_The Ancient Three were the first living things in all of the universe. Only I am left. The other two, Chiracal and Trionall, are dead. All of our names come from our signature crests. Chiracal was circle, Trionall was triangle, and I am arc. You are a direct descendant of us. He was our leader. His body still exists, but his mind is corrupt. H is evil mind transformed him into a dragon, and he terrorized the world. That is, until you brought him back to me._**

"Y-you mean, Chiracal is-" Ash said fearfully.

**_Yes. Chiracal took on a new name. Kyurem. The icy nothingness. You managed to outsmart him, though. He is now trapped. His energy is entirely depleted._** A roar was heard, terrifying, but also strangely pitiful. **_Would you like to see him, Chosen One?_**

"Okay, under one condition. Stop calling me that. I was born Ash, and plan to stay that way." Ash said. He was afraid of the Alpha Pokemon, but hated being called the Chosen One all the time.

**_You are defiant, stubborn, and rash, Ash Ketchum. Those traits can be your doom. On the other hand, they can be your saving grace. Those traits, along with your selflessness and experience, are the mark of a King. I think that when Kyurem is fully destroyed, then you can be given immortality, and live among the Legendaries. I can give you power, Ash Ketchum, and you can be a God by my side._**

Ash was amazed. Being given the chance to be a God was the highest honor possible. No one in the history of the world has every recieved it. "I refuse the offer. I want to remain on Earth, and be with my true love. What good is immortality if you have to be alone to do it?" Ash said. They had reached Kyurem's cage.

**_Ah, the Chosen One. And who is it but my younger brother, Arceus? What's been going on with you, Arkie? You've always hated that name. Now, Ash, why don't you let me out of this cage, and we can continue our battle?_** Kyurem said. He was in his normal form. The dirty-ice Tyrannosaurid stood, scraping his eye crests at the sides of the chamber he was trapped in. At each corner of the room, a Deoxys stood, using their Stage 3 Psychics on Kyurem nonstop, empowered by the raw energy of the Upper Dimensions. Even Kyurem couldn't get away from the Psychics, even though his evil mind was controlled by Darkness.

"No, Kyurem. You deserve to be here." Ash said.

Back on Earth...

A man was running through the alleyways of Altomare. He looked back at the one chasing him. His face was filled with terror. The thing chasing him had red eyes, but that was all he could see through the cloak the thing wore. It raised a three-fingered hand, and the man stopped in his tracks. He felt himself lifted in the air, and the thing came right up to him.

_Give me the item you stole. You do not deserve to have it. You cannot control what is inside it._ the creature said, its voice making the man even more terrified. It reached a three-pronged hand into the man's coat pocket, drawing out a dark turquoise orb. _This contains the soul of my friend. He has defeated Legendaries before, and I am more powerful than he. You don't want to know what it is like to feel true pain._

"I-I'm sorry, M-mr. Psychic-Type. I needed money for my family. I only stole the gem as a last resort." The man explained, and felt an odd feeling in his mind.

_You are lying. You plan on giving this to Giovanni. Not only do I hate Team Rocket naturally, but I've developed a grudge against Giovanni. I cannot allow you to live now._

"No! Please, no!" the man begged. "Auughggh..." He screamed as Mewtwo's Stage 3 Psychic coursed through his body. All of his nerves shattered. His mind cleared, every wrong thing he had ever done suddenly coming to surface again. The man started crying. "I understand what I've done my entire life. I should thank you. I get to finally realize myself before I die. Thank you, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo was surprised by this man knowing who he was. His Psychics weakened for a secnod, but that was all the man needed. He hit Mewtwo in the eye with a roundhouse kick, and heard a crack as the Pokemon's mandible broke. The man pressed a hidden button in his pocket, negating all of Mewtwo's powers. It was now an old-fashioned fight, man versus Pokemon. Mewtwo was light and fast, and punched the man in the stomach. The man felt his solar plexis collapse, crippling him. He could still punch, though. And he had a secret weapon. Mewtwo was about to grab the man's neck, to break the vertebrae, when the man suddenly reached into his pants leg, stabbing Mewtwo in the chest with a hidden knife. Mewtwo collapsed, breathing heavily. A look of pain had replaced the revenge.

"So, Mewtwo. After three battles between us, I have finally won. I am Giovanni, and I have finally defeated you. Now, prepare to be captured." the man said, holding a Dark Ball. "Any last words?"

Mewtwo noticed something behind Giovanni. _Yes, I do. Ever been hit by a board?_

"What?" Giovanni asked, confused. He looked behind him, and his face connected with a wooden plank. Latias stood there in human form, holding the timber.

_Thanks, Latias. Ooohh._ Mewtwo said, clutching his chest. Purplish blood trickled out, forming a rivulet down is torso.

"Nothing to it. Now let's get you home to treat that stab wound." Latias answered, helping Mewtwo up. He didn't try to resist her teleporting him to the Secret Garden.

"What happened?" Darkrai asked, seeing Mewtwo's condition. He was the group's designated backup healer, as he could take away bad things just as easily as giving them.

_One word. Giovanni. He stole the Soul Dew. I had to take it away from him. I went a little too far, and tried to kill him. It's the least he deserves for what he's done._ Mewtwo said, while Darkrai and Latias used their respective powers to heal his wounds.

"That's 34 words, Mewtwo." Darkrai said jokingly. The humor would help lighten the mood a little.

In the Upper Dimensions...

**_Ash, are you sure you want to go back to Earth? Kyurem can only be contained when you are near. If you leave, then he leaves as well. You may die again. Do you want to risk that just to see Latias again?_** Arceus knew that Ash shouldn't go back. Dialga had told him what would happen, and Dialga was a master of alternate timelines, while Palkia was a master of alternate realities. Together, they told the future.

"Nothing you say can change my mind, Arceus. I'm sorry, but I'm not right for Godliness. Earth is where I belong." Ash said, looking through Giratina's giant mirror that saw every dimension. All of the Legendaries, except for Mewtwo, Latias, and Darkrai of course, were in the Temple of Legends, discussing the case of Kyurem. Ash sat next to Arceus, the first human to ever even see this Temple, and Kyurem was on the other side, surrounded by Deoxys jailers.

"Arceus." Dialga and Palkia said.

**_Yes, Time and Space? Any decisions?_** Arceus asked, suddenly speaking very businesslike.

"Yes." Dialga said. "The Lake Guardians propose we should watch Ash's friends on Earth."

"That's right. They need protection now." Uxie said, from behind closed eyes. He could see everything around him on a different plane than the other Legendaries, and was respected greatly for it.

"The Weather Trio agree with the Lake Guardians, but not for the same reasons." Dialga continued.

"That is correct. All of them, especially Latias, are wanted in their respective regions for different things. Mewtwo blew an island up, Darkrai gave Alamos Town nightmares, and Latias is wanted for Pokephilia." Rayquaza said. The Legendaries hissed at the last statement. Even for Pokemon, Pokephilia was a serious offense.

"Lugia, Ho-oh, and their trios say to keep track of Team Rocket as well. Cresselia, Victini, and Manaphy helped back up those statements." Dialga said, looking at Cresselia. Most of the Legendaries knew Cresselia and Darkrai's relationship was a little more complicated than rivalry. Victini didn't, though. She was Mythical, abiding by different rules than others. One could argue if she even is a Pokemon at all. Every Legendary, and Mythical, Pokemon had a secret nobody knew about. Victini's had to do with Ash.

Victini reached for a macaron. They were made by another deceased human, from when Kyurem had destroyed Unova. His name was Cilan. Ash remembered him, and was saddened to know he was dead. "Whee! Tini tini tini tini Vic-tini!" Victini always reacted like that to the macarons. Victini zipped around Ash's head, accidentally ripping his jacket hood a few times with her sharp ears.

"Keldeo and the other Musketeers say to-" Dialga started, and was interrupted by Giratina, who was in Origin Forme.

"Mewtwo is injured. Giovanni stabbed him in the chest."

**_Latios, send a mental image of Mewtwo's position to Latias. Tell her to bring a board._**

Latios sent the thought, materializing slightly from his spiritine form. He was dead, after all.

"A board?" Ash asked, confused.

**_Sometimes, the classic ways are best, Ash. You still have alot to learn._**

Giratina's mirror showed Giovanni being knocked out by a sudden hit by a wooden board. Ash had to supress a laugh.

"^%(*&!# $^& &! #&" one of the Deoxys said. It looked worried. Some of the Deoxys had switched to Attack Forme. Ash couldn't understand what it was saying, but knew what it meant anyway. Kyurem was getting stronger, something that should be impossible. Almost all of the Deoxys were in Attack Forme now, charging up their Cosmic Powers and Psycho Boosts.

**_Time, Roar of Time. Space, Spatial Rend. Dreams, Doom Desire. Reverse, Shadow Strike. Sky Dragon, Inferno Spear. Guardian of the Sea, Aeroblast. That should Keep him at bay until we finish._**

The Pokemon Arceus called for reacted as if they were captured, immediately using their respective moves. Kyurem screamed in agony, curling up in pain.

**_I see you have grown smarter as well, brother. Though you missed one thing. I cannot be contained._** Kyurem roared, blasting every Deoxys around him into unconsciousness. He roared again, his body morphing itself in the power of the Upper Dimensions, mushrooming into an enormous, horrific monster, impossible to comprehend. It was blacker than night, glowing with a red aura, and, besides that, none of its features were visible to the human eye. All of the Legendaries saw it, though, and Victini stopped her zooming around, and hid in Ash's hood.

**_Chiracal. You have finally returned to your true form, haven't you?_** Arceus asked, standing tall. He looked indifferent, but his voice shook a little in fear of this monster. Arceus transformed himself into his true form. He was more humanoid, had his normal neck and head, and had the thousand arms described in myths. Ash had to look away from the two true forms. He was lucky. If Trionall was in his form here, Ash would have dissolved on the spot from the trio's sheer power. All of the other Legendaries were hiding somewhere in the Upper Dimensions. Ash was only here still because he was stubborn, and braver (or stupider) than he looked. He suddenly felt himself change, and looked at his body. He looked nothing like what he normally did. He was tall, green, and reptilian**. **He was a large crocodile, with millions of tiny scales overlapping into a diamond-hard armor, and he had a large triangle on his forehead. He somehow knew this was Trionall.

**H-how is this possible?** Ash asked. He noticed his voice had become more strangled, sounding like a cross between a growl and a Utahraptor call (imagine a dinosaur going CLOMP CLOMP, or just watch Jurassic Park 3).

**_You are our direct descendant, Ash. You are a special human. You have the power to transform into anything you wish._** Arceus said, looking at Chiracal. Chiracal returned the look. **_The Prophecy is beginning to pass._** Chiracal returned to his Kyurem form, which, apparently, was actually pronounced Kie-rim. Arceus transformed back as well. Ash felt himself return to his human form, the danger gone.

"I want to return to Earth. There are much worse things than Kyurem." Ash said flatly, watching Latias and Darkrai healing Mewtwo through Giratina's mirror, which was also known as the Spectre of the Worlds, interestingly.

By now, the other Legendaries had returned.

"Is it safe to come out now, Ash?" Victini asked, poking her head out of his jacket hood.

"Yes, Victini. You can come out now." Ash answered. Victini zipped out of her hiding place, ate a macaron, and proceeded to run into things and speed through the air maniacally.

**_If you feel that strongly about returning to Earth, ask Jirachi. She can grant your wish better than I. You have my permission, on one condition. Chiracal has changed sides, and wants to join you. It is written in the Prophecy Of Legends that you are to be aided by Legends, and it will be so. Chiracal may be self-serving, but he is a very good ally. You must have seen that during your battle with him._** Arceus decreed, earning a gasp from all Legendaries in the room.

"I-I...I accept. Chiracal can join me. But how do I know that I can trust him?" Ash asked, hesitating.

**_Take this. It is a token of allegiance. The GS Ball. Even I cannot deny its power. That should earn your trust, Chosen One. And don't try to tell me not to call you that. It is your place in the world to be the Chosen One of Pokearth. You are the last living descendant of the Ancient Three, from your father's line._** Kyurem said, holding the GS Ball carefully in his mouth, as his arms were too small to reach Ash.

Ash hesitated in taking the GS Ball from the Ice Dragon.

**_You should accept, Ash Ketchum. Chiracal pledging allegiance to his enemy is something you should not pass up. He is the most powerful of the Ancient Three, and should never be taken lightly._** Arceus commanded. Ash made his decision. He took the GS Ball from Kyurem, and promptly smashed it on the ground.

"I will accept your allegiance, but not through capture. I made a promise to myself long ago to never capture a Legendary. All Legendaries, even evil ones, have a reason to exist, and if they're captured, it can ruin the entire balance of the world. I mean, look at what happened in the Whirl Islands. Zapdos alone was caught, and everything went downhill." Ash said. The Legendaries around the three were staring at the remnants of the GS Ball. Most knew of this promise. They knew it was noble, and completely logical. They knew, and respected, this 16-year-old kid's decision to put strategy before power, and logic before brute force. Even his own body showed it. This skinny teen has survived countless electric shocks, and has escaped death itself even more times.

Ash didn't notice Victini looking at one of his empty Pokeballs, knowing what would happen, and pressing the button. Before she was captured, she said, "Then it's a good thing I'm not Legendary."

Ash heard the one-liner, and looked at where Victini had been. He saw the flashing Pokeball, and grabbed it from his belt with such force, it nearly snapped the loop it was attached to. "Come on, come on. Release, release!" Ash said, trying to figure out how to get Victini out before the Pokeball stopped flashing. All of the Pokemon in the room heard the small click, as Victini was fully caught. Ash gave up at this point, turning to sending Victini out rather than leave it in. "Why did you do that, Victini?" he asked the Victory Pokemon, anger evident in his eyes. He wisely controlled it, believing it might have been an accident.

''I wanted you to capture me. You wouldn't listen to me trying to tell you so I did it myself.'' Victini explained, hugging Ash's arm.

''I don't capture Legendaries, Victini." Ash said sternly, talking to the little (some kind of rabbit fox thing?) Pokemon.

"I'm not Legendary, Ash. I'm Mythical, so I'm an exception.'' Victini said innocently, looking at Ah with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. "Please keep me?" she asked, her yes growing even more.

"Alright, I give up. You can stay." Ash said, "But, if you do, you don't get any of those macarons. I'm a horrible chef. Seriously. I'm so bad at cooking, May's Munchlax spit it out before."

The Legendaries (with facial muscles) made disgusted faces. If a Munchlax can't stand the cooking, then nothing could.

"Can I try some? I always like to try new things." Victini asked, sniffing for the food smell.

"Um...Sure. But don't say I didn't warn you." Ash said, taking out a bag. It was half-full of blackened Poffins, which were still steaming after years of sitting in the bag. Victini took one, took a tentative nibble on the concrete-hard food, and stuffed the whole thing in its mouth. It started chewing, creating a grinding noise that caused a Minccino (they use Hyper Voice, and this is the Pokemon version of Heaven) that was walking by to go deaf. The Legendaries waited for Victini to explode or something from the terrible food, and it came, but not in the same way. Victini's eyes went huge, and she started vibrating like a terribly built airplane'ss engines. She went Absol-utely (pun intended) nuts.

"Yummy! WHEEEEEEEE!" Victini zoomed around, spraying bits of the Poffin everywhere. The other Legendaries decided to try some, because, after all, if Victini went absolutely crazy over it, then it couldn't be too bad for the ones who were a little pickier about their food. When they tried it, even Giratina, the renowned pickiest eater anywhere, liked it. Mew started teleporting randomly, appearing and disappearing almost simoultaneously.

**_Ash, you've just created your own Rare Candy. But these are much more powerful. I'd say, one crumb gives, oh, maybe 1,400 levels for nonpicky Pokemon, and no less than 400 to pickier ones._**

Ash tried some if his Poffins. "Bleaugh. They don't taste too good to me." he said, spitting the concretelike food into his hand.

**_Usually, only Pokemon will enjoy Rare Candies, which is, honestly, very ironic, as humans are the ones who eat candy in the first place._** Kyurem said, looking at the bag of Poffins. **_You might want to keep those somewhere Victini can't find them, or she'll do that during your entire life._**

After all of the Legendaries, including Victini, had calmed down, _3 hours later, _Arceus asked Ash one last time if he wanted to stay in the Upper Dimensions. Ash refused, one last time.

**_Alright. Dreams, come here, so that Ash may make his wish._** Arceus said. Jirachi floated over to Ash, and silently remembered when he had helped save her from Butler.

"Make your wish, Ash Ketchum." Jirachi said, her Wish Tags glowing teal.

"I wish to return to Earth." Ash answered, and Jirachi closed her eyes. The Wish Tags glowed white, speckled with teal, and Ash, along with Victini and Kyurem, disappeared in front of all of the Legendaries.

**_Goodbye, Ash. And good luck._** Arceus said after Ash had gone completely. He told the Legendaries to return to their duties, and they obeyed. **_Kyurem, make sure you tell him the truth about Trionall._** he said, sending thought waves outward, with the help of the Mind Plate.

On Earth...

_That feels much better. Thank you for healing me, Latias and Darkrai._

"No problem, Mewtwo. You're a friend." Latias said, smiling, and exhausted from the continuous Recover.

"You're welcome, Mewtwo. Glad to help." Darkrai said, holding his favorite item: the old, corrupted Soul Dew.

Mewtwo's horns suddenly pricked. _I sense a familiar aura coming near here. Should I look?_

"No, Mewtwo. You're still hurt. I can do it." Darkrai, the least exhausted of the three, said.

"Why don't I do it?" Oakley asked from the bathroom. "I can finish my makeup later."

"Sure, Oakley. Don't forget Annie." Darkrai said.

"I know. After last time, I'm never forgetting to bring her ever again. I swear to Arceus, she threw a fit like no other."

While Annie and Oakley went to check on the familiar person (or Pokemon), Mewtwo rested, Darkrai absorbed more corrupt Soul Dew (from now on, I'm calling it the Spirit Drop) energy, and Latias read the Platinum Guide and Walkthrough, playing on her DS at the same pace as she read. On the game, her whole party was full of Baby Pokemon (if you know why, message me. If you're right, I'll message you back. If you're wrong, you're none the worse for wear).

A few minutes later, Annie and Oakley (I'll call them the ex-Rockets from now on) were heard whispering at the door.

"Wait here."

"Come in when we tell you, okay?"

"Sure." a new voice whispered indifferently. It sounded like a boy.

"Hey, guys." Annie said, walking in the room, for once ahead of Oakley, who came in next.

"Guess who we found?" Oakley asked, excitement obvious in her voice.

"Who?" Latias asked, saving her game.

"You'll never guess." Annie said. "Go ahead, three guesses each."

"Um...Tracey, Brock, Misty." Latias guessed.

"Is it Cynthia, Alice, or Annabel?" Darkrai asked. Of course he would guess Alice.

_I have one guess. It's Ash, isn't it?_ Mewtwo asked. Annie and Oakley hesitated.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Darkrai asked, looking at Latias, who had started crying.

"How did you figure it out?" the voice asked, and he came inside the doorway.

_Simple, Ash. I know your Aura signature anywhere. Latias, you can stop crying._ Mewtwo said. He got up painfully, groaning and clutching his chest.

"Is your stab wound hurting too much, Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

_What? How did you know?_

"Ash!" Latias cried, running up ti him, hugging him fiercely, then kissing him on the cheek. Ash blushed slightly.

"I have someone you guys need to meet." Ash said, beckoning out the door. Victini zoomed inside, and Ash fed her one of his Poffins. "No, Victini isn't it. Come outside. He doesn't fit in the doorway."

Ash led the small group outside, where they saw Kyurem, who had about a hundred Pidgeys sitting on him.

**_These Pidgeys are very brave, Ash._** he said.

"Aahh!" Latias screamed, and started forming a Dragon Pulse.

"No, Latias! He's on our side now. I can explain!" Ash said, swiftly moving in front of Latias, so that she couldn't release the move without hitting him. She killed the move, her anger vanishing, and then reappearing as she realized exactly what was going on.

"Where have you been!? Why have you been gone for three years!? Why did you never try to come back!?" Latias was crying again, and repeatedly punched Ash. Luckily for him, her true form's arms were very weak, so it didn't do much damage.

"I'm sorry for not returning any earlier than now, Latias. I didn't know how long I was gone until yesterday, I think. Time doesn't really exist in the Upper Dimensions. At least, not Dialgal Time. It's more like Spiritual Time."

_You were in the Upper Dimensions? Then that means..._ Mewtwo thought out loud.

"Yes. I met Arceus. I also found out a few things. For example: Did you know my crappy cooking actually makes Pokemon go wild? Apparently, it's a powerful Rare Candy version or something. I mean. look at Victini." Victini was still zooming around the plains around Altomare, still knocking herself into things. "And don't think I didn't try to come back. I _yelled _at Arceus to bring me back. So don't say I didn't try, Latias. Also, I learned how to speak Deoxysian. ! ^!^#~. That means 'Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum' . The language is really cool to learn."

Kyurem decided to scare the Pidgeys away now. He was getting bored of them pooping on him like he was a statue. He roared, scaring the Pidgeys and flinging the poop at them at the same time. They flew away in a large flock. Ash put his arms in a circle over his head, hands interlocking, in a fake version of Deoxys's Defense Forme, a smile on his face showing he wasn't really scared. He stopped the imitation, saying ''&^*('', which was Deoxysian for, well, 'Deoxys'.

"Ash, can I have another Poffin? They're really good." Victini asked, landing on Ash's head, and swinging herself upside-down so that her eyes were level with Ash's.

"Not yet, Victini. You've had ten already today. I'm going to have to make more soon." Ash said.

"Okay, Ash. Can I return, then? My Pokeball simulates Poffins." Victini said, looking sad for a minute, then brightening up.

"You caught Victini? But I thought you promised never to capture Legendaries?" Latias said, her amber eyes narrowing.

"Actually, _I_ didn't capture her. She captured herself. I didn't even see her near the Pokeball." Ash said, returning the small, fiery Unovan. "Can any of you help me release her? I don't know how to release Pokemon."

"Sorry, Ash. None of us, except for Annie and Oakley, are Trainers. We're Pokemon ourselves. Besides, you should be happy that Victini chose for you to be its Trainer. Oh, and can I try a Poffin?" Latias asked.

"Um, sure. I probably should only give you a little, though, because I know you're not picky, and non-picky Pokemon go almost insane if they eat a whole one. Apparently, only Pokemon like the taste." Ash said, breaking off a few crumbs from one of the Poffins. "There. That should be enough."

Latias looked at the crumbs, a little disappointed at the fact that her true love only gave her a little. The reasaon became apparent when she ate the scraps. She felt impossibly happy, and started randomly jumping around, yelling things from her Platinum game. She ended up hitting a tree, and, being much larger than Victini, promptly fainted.

"Anybody else?" Ash asked.

"I could take the energy. I'm a fairly picky eater." Darkrai said, taking a crumb or two. He tried one, "It's pretty good, actually. This is the first time in a while I've eaten something like this. You aren't a bad cook, Ash, you chose the wrong Pokemon to test the Poffins on."

"My cooking made a Munchlax puke before. I don't think I'm a good chef. These Poffins probably are good because of something happening while they sat in my jacket pocket for 3 years." Ash said. Mewtwo decided to try one as well.

_I don't really like them. It must be because I'm synthetically created. I'm not fully a Pokemon._

Latias came back over. She had an anime-style bruise on her head. She was back in human form, holding the bruise, and groaning loudly. "That tree really hurt." she said, looking at Ash, who put his bag of Poffins away.

"I'm going to try making some new Pokeblock. See you in an hour or two." Ash said, racing to the back of the apartment complex. There was a Pokeblock Maker there.

Later...

"Hey, Ash." Latias said. Ash was sweatdropping in the heat coming from the Pokeblock Maker. He had Victini out, and was testing different kinds of Pokeblock on her. She obviously loved the job.

"Hey, Latias. Victini, can you hand me that Tamato Berry and three Lum Berries?" Ash said. Victini got the berries with her Psychic abilities, and cooked them for Ash with her V-create. Ash put them on the Pokeblock Maker, and pressed the Blend button. The machine closed, humming while it mixed the Berries. It made a ding! when it was done, and Ash opened it. He took the pile of Pokeblock, which was colored red, and gave one to Victini. "How does it taste, Victini?" he asked. Latias came closer, so that it would be easier to see the Victory Pokemon's reaction.

"It's just as good as your Poffins, but doesn't make me as wild!" Victini said. She gave the same reaction as when she ate Cilan's macarons. Joy, but not extremely shown.

"That's good. Latias, do you want one?" Ash asked, popping one in his mouth. "This is good! I actually made food that tastes good! It's the apocalypse!" Ash said jokingly. Latias tried one, and reacted the same as Victini. Some of the people who were at the apartments' pool looked at the two female Pokemon, and then at Ash, who ate another Red Pokeblock.

"Are those Latias and Victini!?" someone asked, and the people at the pool crowded around the three.

"Maybe we should have been more careful about location." Ash said, sighing. ''Oh, well. Victini, return for now. Latias, you can turn invisible. I can get through the crowd."

Latias turned invisible as soon as Victini was sucked into the red beam of energy. Ash used his Aura to move most of the people away, and simply walked away, none the worse off. The people decided to give up when he used his Aura. He brought the Red Pokeblock, along with the recipe to make it, inside Annie and Oakley's rooms. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey, Ash. Any luck?" Annie asked, closing the book she had been reading.

"Yes, I did. I managed to make Pokeblock that tastes good, strangely enough, and has the same effect on Victini as the Poffins, but without the craziness. That reminds me: Victini, come on out!" Ash said, tossing the Pokeball.

"Vic-tini!" she said, stretching her stubby legs. "Can I get some more Pokeblock? It's really good." Ash gave Victini a few pieces, and Victini gobbled them up immediately. Ash took a few, and ate them a lot slower than Victini's overactive mind can control.

"Want one?" he asked, holding the bag full of Red Pokeblock out at arm's length. It was pulled out of his hand by a long, pink tongue. "What was that?" he asked.

"That was Treecko. Look up." Oakley said, pointing at the ceiling. There sat a Treecko, happily munching on Ash's Pokeblock. 'It's your Sceptile's kid. From before you came back. He's very mischievious."

"Tree-cko cko treecko treecko treecko treeckatreeckatreecko!" it said, dropping the now-empty bag of Pokeblock on Ash's face. It burped babyishly, and crawled along the ceiling, hunting for more to eat.

"Want to use my Pokeblock Blender, Ash? It works better than the Pokeblock Makers outside, and I have a pretty big stack of Berries all set to use." Annie asked, producing a bag filled with Green, Blue and Black Pokeblock. "Want to try some of its examples?" Ash took some of each color, and tried them.

"These are pretty good. What's in them?" Ash asked.

"The only one I remember is that the Blue Pokeblock is mainly Oran Berries. What's your main ingredient?" Annie said, eying the empty bag of Ash's Pokeblock.

"Half of mine is Tamato Berries and Custap Berries, and the other half is an assortment of other things." In the five minutes it took me to find a Berry to mix with Tamato Berries, Ash had started making more Pokeblock. Nice job, Ash. You just completely ignored my narrarating, and just went along with it. Don't make me take your hat again.

"You can't. He's not wearing it. You took it away from him last book, remember?" Oakley said, punching the hidden camera I use to see what my characters are doing. Oh, well. I could always send my Dragonspy. I preordered it from Travis Wolfe himself. I was just in time. He was about to leave to go find Kongamato. Well, back to Pokemon.

"Done. Treecko really likes these, doesn't he?" Ash said, taking the large pile oe Red Pokeblock. He tried one. "I think I put too much Tamato Berry. It's too spicy." Ash said, returning the Pokeblock to the Blender. He added more Lum Berry to balance the spiciness. "That's better." he said. He put the pile in his bag.

"Ash, ever since you got back, you've been very obssessed with making more Pokemon food. And you've been eating it as well. Is that normal?" Darkrai observed, silently laughing at Ash's show of stupidity at eating Pokemon food.

"I think it's normal for a Pokemorph to eat Pokemon food, Darkrai." Ash said, "Here's some more Pokeblock, Victini." Victini gladly took the food, flying to Ash's jacket hood to eat it. She gave squeals of happiness at the food.

_What do you mean, a Pokemorph, Ash? You're a human._ Mewtwo said, confused.

"I didn't tell you yet? Well, apparently I'm distantly related to the Ancient Three, the first Pokemon to have ever existed. They're called Chiracal, Trionall, and Arcean (pronounced Ark-ian. Like the scond eon of Earth's history. Our Earth, not Pokearth). Chiracal is Kyurem, Arcean is Arceus, and Trionall, well, I have no idea. I'm closest related to Trionall. I found that out when Kyurem turned into his true form. And by the way, the Legends about Arceus having a thousand arms, they're all true. But it only shows when he's Arcean." Ash said. He proved he wasn't lying by using Self-Replicate, a Palmonian move that is similar to Double Team, except the copies can do damage as well. At this fanfiction's setting, Palmo was still undiscovered. Ash's Pokemorph powers had most likely been activated when he transformed in Arceus's Temple Of Destiny.

''Each of the Ancient Three have a shape as their symbol. Arcean is the arc, Chiracal is the circle, and Trionall is the triangle." Ash finished.

**_I can show them Chiracal, if they promise not to attack me._** Kyurem said. He lumbered nearer to the window, getting as close as he could to the room.

"We promise." everyone said. Mewtwo got sunglasses. He had a feeling Chiracal would produce light. Transformations usually did that, and Kyurem alone was immensly powerful. Everyone else shielded their eyes as the brightness started, and, when it was gone, Chiracal stood, his details faded from the humans' eyes. Ash's eyesight had sharpened when he had changed into Trionall. Mewtwo, Darkrai, and Latias could see him, because they were Legendary.

"Wow." they said. Even the humans could see enough of Chiracal to know he was powerful.

"Oh, Latias. I forgot to tell you. Latios told me to tell you he said hi. He's fine." Ash said. Latias smiled.

"Thanks for telling me, Ash. I've missed him just as much as you." Latias answered, hugging Ash.

**_Okay. Can I change back now? I don't waste energy for no reason._** Chiracal asked, changing back without waiting for an answer. His eyes went blue for a second. **_Arceus has sent me a mental message. It's time to tell you, all of you, about the Prophecy. Ash, you have already heard it mentioned. You most likely believe it's the same as the others you have heard. But this Prophecy is like no other. it involves you directly, and it could mean the difference between life and death. Trionall was the most powerful of the Ancient Three. He is the one who's mind was corrupted. I joined him when he proposed to destroy the universe. Arcean denied it, choosing creation over destruction. This was when the universe was only a few years old. A prophecy was made by Uxie, the Keeper of Knowledge and the Future. He said that one day, a Pokephilic Pokemorph would stop Trionall for good. A war ensued, even greater then the war that tore apart Palmo. Don't worry about that right now. Trionall was defeated, but he would surely come back, his power multiplying every day. Latios found it out, and told you a little of it. He only found the part about the Pokemorph, and knew immediately it was you. He knew your relationship with Latias, and forced himself back out of the Soul Dew to tell you. It was never me he was warning you about. It was Trionall. Since the beginning of Time, you have been destined to kill your oldest ancestor. Your father himself has decreed that Trionall will be defeated, and you will survive._**

Everyone was silent for a while. This revelation amazed all of them. Ash was the first to speak.

"Who is my father? I never knew him." Ash asked, shocked.

**_Your father is Arcean, and your mother is not Delia. Your mother is Victini. You are essentially a full Pokemon, but you have the body of a human. That makes you the perfect combination, giving you the power and adaptability of a Pokemon, and the logic and perseverance of a human._**

"That would mean I'm not Pokephilic, then. You can only be Pokephilic if you're a full human." Ash said logically, crashing down almost everything Kyurem had said in that one sentence. But Kyurem was just as stubborn and logical as he was.

**_You still are human, Ash. Even one ounce of human DNA makes you a human. Pokephilia is much more complicated than Pokemon-human relations. I've lived on Earth for four million years. I know the roots of life itself. I know the full extent of cross-breeding._**

"How long is it until Trionall returns, Kyurem?" Oakley asked. She was secretly dismayed that Ash was a Pokemon, and that he was Pokephilic.

**_Calculating his daily power increases, sunspot activity that forced Deoxys to Earth, and the weakening of the Upper Dimensions, I'd say, oh, about three weeks, and two days after that until the Apocalypse, should Ash fail. Now, I'm not trying to boost confidence, as I am strictly neutral on that scale, but we have a fairly good chance of winning. Uxie told me, during Ash's three-year sleep, that some would not survive. He mentioned no certain human or Pokemon._**

4 hours later...

Ash sat in his old Altomarian bed, green fire dancing across his hands. He was watching the fire so intently, he didn't notice Latias walk in, in her human form.

"Hey, Ash. What's the matter?" she cooed, seeing Ash's sad expression. Concern leaked into her voice.

"Hey, Latias. Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone?" Ash responded, the fire turning purple, and then extinguishing altogether.

"Sure. It's about Trionall, isn't it?" Latias asked quietly, sitting down next to Ash. She set her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"Actually, it's the whole Chosen One thing. It's just that, well, I've never wanted this. I didn't ask to be the one to lead wars against Pokemon. I've always just wanted a normal life. Sometimes I wish I could reset my life, to start again. Maybe things would be different." Ash said, crying softly.

"Ash, being a leader is not a bad thing. Life is full of hills and valleys. You just need to turn this valley into a hill. Everything will turn out fine. It always does." Latias said, yawning.

"I know. I just feel like my life has just gone in circles now. I go on journeys, then meet and save a Legendary. The cycle just starts with new Pokemon each time. The only thing different was when I met you. You're different from the other Legendaries. You aren't afraid to go near humans. The others avoid them to the point that they've become myths. I think that's why the Upper Dimensions are weakening. People have just stopped believing. Legendaries are only as powerful as their followers. Even one person makes a difference." Ash said, looking at his picture of Max with Jirachi. "They just want a friend sometimes. And they're ignored when they try so many times." Ash looked at his picture of Mewtwo, wearing his cape on the skyscraper. "Some are even hated." He looked at the pictures of Darkrai, Giratina, and Kyurem.

"You believe, Ash. And one person, no matter how small, makes a huge difference. One believer, and anything is possible. Everyone has a Destiny, and yours is very important. The Legendaries count on you, and you alone, to help them when they're not enough. Arceus himself believes you will succeed. You should be honored that you have been Chosen for this." Latias said, sternness evident in her voice. She grabbed Ash's shoulders, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Don't say you don't want it. You know you have to." Her eyes showed love and loyalty, and also something Ash never thought he would see in Latias: pure anger.

"O-okay." he said, starting to be afraid of this angry Eon Pokemon.

"Good." she said, the anger completely leaving. "Now, I have to go patrol the city. See you in a few hours."

In Team Rocket's Headquarters...

Giovanni sat in his chair, rotating the Dark Ball in his hands, pondering something important.

"S-sir, y-you called?" a voice stammered from the hallway.

"Yes. Come on in, Domino. Did you bring them?" Giovanni said. Domino walked in, forcefully pulling two highly familiar Team Rocket members and their Meowth.

"What da yah want, ex-Boss?" the Meowth asked defiantly. He had always hated Giovanni, and had finally quit Team Rocket, along with his friends, only a week ago.

"Meowth, please! He might let us live if we don't make him angry." the magenta-haired woman said. "Right, James?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Jessie. Giovanni, can I have another morphine pill? They help the torture you caused." James said, snapping out of his half-awake state.

"You lost all privilages when you quit, all of you. And as for the morphine, no. You have made Team Rocket lose half of its budget every year chasing after a stupid Pikachu! Torture is the least you deserve. Domino, you may leave. I don't think you want to see this part." Giovanni said.

"Yes, sir." Domino said, hastily retreating to the safety of the hallway.

"Giovanni, I hate you! You haven't really bin doin' anything to help us. You're worse than all of us." Meowth said bravely, "And if youre goin' to kill me, do it. I don't care anymore."

"Meowth!" Jessie and James said simoultaneously.

''As it happens, I was planning on giving you one last chance to redeem yourself. If you succeed on this last mission, then I will grant you retirement, and not give any attempt to hunt you down." Giovanni said, petting his Persian's head.

"Purrsian." the Persian said softly. "Mreeowrr!" it then said, attacking a Rattata that had foolishly crept in. It was now in the middle of eating the poor Mouse Pokemon. Jessie and James looked sick, and Meowth just stood indifferently.

"What is it?" Jessie asked, excited that they had a chance for freedom.

"Go to Altomare. Meet with a man who can't speak. Don't wear your uniforms. They're too conspicuous. The codeword is Soul Dew.'' Giovanni said. ''He will give you the rest of the details.''

Jessie and James almost immediately agreed. Meowth took a little longer to make his decision. ''Does dis involve de twerp, Ash Ketchum?'' he asked, suspicious.

''Yes. He has returned from death. I need you to stop him from taking over.'' Giovanni said, putting the Dark Ball in a drawer.

''I refuse de offer. Ash is my friend now. Since I quit Team Rocket, he's been de only ting dat made sense.'' Meowth finally answered, crossing his arms.

''I'm afraid this is an offer you literally can't refuse.'' Giovanni said, tossing the Dark Ball. It hit Meowth squarely in the chest. ''Let's see you disobey me now.'' Giovanni said, chucking to himself.

''Sure. Shut up, fatso.'' Meowth said. Giovanni stopped laughing. He looked at where Meowth was standing.

''But...How?'' Giovanni had never heard of a Pokemon denying a Dark Ball before.

''Well, let's see...I was born wit' a natural immunity tah Pokeballs. You can't capture me.'' Meowth said, scratching the Dark Ball in half with a Fury Swipes, the only move he could use.

Giovanni was very angry now, but his face showed calmness. He pressed a hidden button in his desk. The floor under the trio rose, and the ceiling over them lowered. Bars shot out of the floor, connecting with the ceiling, making a very effective cage. Ghost energy shot through it, preventing Meowth from Fury Swiping it in half. The ex-Rockets pulled at the bars of the cage, but to no avail. They were sealed in.

''I think you want to listen now. Go to Altomare, and speak to the mute man. Even you should be able to figure out the rest.'' Giovanni said, pressing another button. The three in the cage turned red, and disappeared, the hidden Alakazam in the wall teleporting them away to Altomare.

In the Upper Dimensions...

**_Trionall will rise again soon. His prison in Viridian City is weakening. Soon, his power will be uncontrollable. Uxie, do you have any news?_** Arceus pondered, watching Giratina's mirror.

"Yes, Arceus. Ash Ketchum is doing exactly as I expected. His maturity is growing daily. Soon, he will be able to fight Trionall. But, one of them is a traitor. One of them is feeding information to Trionall's Earthbound body." Uxie said, his gem shining as he looked into the future. It stopped shining. Uxie opened his underused physical eyes. They were the same color as his sisters' eyes. They were unfocused, as he never used them. He only opened them for one of two reasons: One, to blank memory. Two, to jolt his Aura to travel through the Seven Planes Of Existence. His body glowed, moving in and out of focus as he searched the cosmos for answers. His eyes closed again, his body settled, and his gem shined again. "The traitor, is Latias."


	3. The Rise of Trionall

''Victini, could you take a break? My Pokeblock isn't that good.'' Ash said, after Victini had cleaned out ten bags of Red Pokeblock.

''But they're good! I'm your mother, and I say let me have more!'' Victini said, sticking her tongue out at Ash.

''That may be true, but I'm your Trainer.'' Ash said, ''Now give me the bag, Victini. You'll get too fat to fly.'' This was very true. Victini had already gained ten pounds from eating the Pokeblock.

''Whut?'' Victini asked, her mouth filled again with Pokeblock.

''Hey, Ash! Need help?'' Latias asked, flying over to the arguing Pokemon. Pokemon, and human. she thought. She still didn't consider Ash a Pokemon. He was just too different. That was part of what she liked about him.

''Sure, Latias. Victini refuses to give back the Pokeblock.'' Ash said, trying to pull the bag out of Victini's hands. She was tiny, but powerful.

''That's simple, Ash. Victini, return.'' Latias said, taking Ash's Pokeball. It didn't work.

''If you're going to take my Pokeballs, take the right one.'' Ash said, laughing. He took a completely diffrent Pokeball, called a Dual Ball (A Palmonian Pokeball, it can capture a total of two Pokemon), and returned Victini. The bag of Pokeblock went with her. Ash sighed, clipping the Dual Ball to his belt, and grabbing the one Latias was holding back. ''You should be more careful around empty Pokeballs, Latias. After all, you're still a Pokemon.''

''I didn't know it was empty!'' Latias huffed, blushing.

''Sure you didn't, Latias.'' Ash said. Latias blushed harder, and Ash fell on the ground laughing.

What's so funny, Ash? Mewtwo asked, teleporting into the yard. Ash stopped laughing. Mewtwo didn't look too happy right now.

''What's up, Mewtwo?'' Ash asked, standing up.

If you must know, I was kept awake all night because Annie kept whining about Kyurem wrecking her hair with his Ice abilities. She is loud when she's mad. Mewtwo answered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was obviously completely alert, but he was still exhausted.

Meanwhile, in the Altomarian Docks...

A red light flashed as Jessie, James, and Meowth appeared, landing hard on the wooden pier.

"Ow, dat hurt." Meowth said, rubbing his sore neck.

"Couldn't Giovanni have set us down a little lighter?" James complained.

''Ssh...Quiet, guys. There's someone watching us. He looks about 34 or 35.'' Jessie said, aware of the tall, grey-haired man right next to them.

''Excuse me, sir, but could you direct us to the Pokemon Center? I wanted to see the picture of the Soul Dew.'' James asked, using the codeword. The man stiffened. He looked around, and, satisfied that nobody was watching, started glowing. When the glow faded, there stood Latios.

''Are you the Team Rocket operatives Giovanni sent?'' he asked, changing back into his human state.

''Sort of. We're not technically Team Rocket anymore. He told us you would explain this mission.'' Jessie said. Meowth sharpened his claws (at Fury Swipes length) on the wooden docks. He accidentally poked a hole in the pier. Luckily, it was a pier, not a boat.

''That is correct. I'm his main eyes here. Here's the details: Sabotage Ash's power sources, and pin the blame as best as you can onto Latias. Uxie believes Latias is the traitor. He is one letter off. Latias may be my sister, but we're nothing alike. Now, go. They are currently residing in the same apartment complex as Annie and Oakley, who have begun to weaken Mewtwo and Darkrai already. Your job is to hold them off until Trionall returns fully. Take this. It is a holophone. Report to me using it periodically." Latios said, holding out a hemispherical disc. Jessie, always the leader, took it, placing it in her pocket. "And don't call me Latios. Call me David. That's my human name."

''Yes, sir.'' Jessie, James, and Meowth said, saluting David militarily. He changed into his Pokemon form, and turned invisible. The three returned Team Rocket members felt the gust of wind as Latios left.

In the Upper Dimensions...

''Shall I tell Ash and his friends about Latias?'' Uxie asked, looking through Giratina's Spectre of the Worlds at Ash, who was talking to Latias. He looked (or turned) away when Latias kissed Ash again.

No. If we tell him, it will cause only sadness. He needs all the strength he can get if he is to defeat Trionall. Arceus said, closing his eyes. Uxie saw his aura glow purple through that plane of existence.

"Arceus. Ash is his father's son. He can take care of himself. It will only be worse if we don't tell." Uxie would have patted Arceus's shoulder, if hiis arms were longer, and if Arceus had a shoulder.

Arceus looked back at the Spectre. He watched as Ash was tackled by Latias. Arceus noticed how realisticly Latias acted, as if she really had feelings for Ash. Arceus shook the thought off. He knew that any Legendary's, even one as young as Latias, powers of deception far exceed all others.

Outside of the apartments...

"Here it is." James said. ''The apartment complex. Everybody have their disguises?''

''Yes.'' Jessie and Meowth replied. James had disguised himself as Brock, Jessie was May, and Meowth was Munchlax. A little mismatched, but it would do. They all had memorized eaach of their characters' personality and way of acting. James opened the lobby door, followed by the others.

"Why, hello, Brock. It's been a while, hasn't it?" the apartment manager said warmly, smiling.

"Um...Who are you?" Jessie asked, annoyed for no good reason with this man.

''I'm Lorenzo. Brock must remember me. I presume from what Brock told me three years ago that you are May?'' the man said.

''Yeah. They decided to come.'' James said automatically. ''We were looking for Ash. We heard he lives here. Is that correct?''

Lorenzo's smile fell. ''He doesn't live here, or anywhere, anymore. He died three years ago. You don't remember?'' he asked, rearranging the room keys behind him.

''We thought that by now, he would have found a way to come back. He always does.'' Jessie said quickly. It was the first thing that came into her mind.

''Sorry. This time was for good. Some of his friends live here. I can give you their room number. It's 23D. Just give a warning before you go in. Amy scares very easily.'' Lorenzo said. James thanked him, and the trio got into an elevator. ''Hmph. Brock and May, my foot. They're Team Rocket. Well, at least I can have a little fun now. And at least they think Ash is dead.'' Lorenzo grumbled to himself. ''Hello!'' he saidd to another person who had come in.

One minute earlier...

Ash had been training with his friends in Altomare for the past few days. He was able to uuse moves at will, and was an Aura Preant (there are five Aura levels: Hatian, Goreal, Preant, Faradin, and Master). He was currently Aura Training with Latias. She would turn invisible, and he would focus his Aura to find her. It was as much a game as it was Training. He was meditating, eyes closed, searching for the Eon Pokemon's Aura in the apartments and yards. He sensed three familiar Auras in the lobby. He focused on them, and recognized their signatures. He frowned, and opened his eyes.

''Come on, Latias. There's something I need to check out.'' Ash said, reaching up, grabbing Latias's arm. He had known she was there the whole time. She turned visible, switching into Amy.

''Where are we going?'' Amy asked.

''The lobby.'' Ash answered, breaking into a run. Amy ran to catch up to him. When they reached the lobby, Lorenzo saw them.

''Hello.'' he said, smiling. ''Some 'friends' of yours just went to your friends' rooms. Hi, Latias.''

''Hi, Lorenzo!'' Latias said. Lorenzo had been the one who raised Latias from her egg. Not many people ever saw the egg, as it only appeared once every, ironically, eon.

''You do know who you just let into the apartments, correct?'' Ash asked seriously.

''I'm fully aware, Ash. Team Rocket's disguises haven't gotten any better.'' Lorenzo said, ''I told them the room because I knew they couldn't do anything, and I wanted to have some fun. Speaking of which, you might want to disguise yourself.'' Lorenzo said.

''Why?'' Ash asked. He went ahead and used his Aura to make himself look like an anime version of Josh Hutcherson (first name that popped into my head).

Screams were heard from the stairway.

''That's why.'' Lorenzo said. Jessie, James, and Meowth (still in their disguises) ran out of the stairway, shrieking.

''THERE'S A MEWTWO AND DARKRAI IN THAT ROOM! DON'T GO IN THERE!'' they screamed, running into the door to the outside, and fainting. Lorenzo laughed.

''It's a foolproof system. You get to have fun, and afterwards, nobody will believe them.'' he said, pressing the button on his desk that electronically opens the doors. The Team Rocket trio fell out, still unconscious. ''You can go back to your Training now, A-I'm sorry. In your disguise, you're Lucas, correct?''

''Close. It's Luke. Don't mix it up.'' Ash said, ''Bye, Lorenzo. I have something the others need to know. Oh, before I go, how's Bianca?'

''She won't believe me when I tell her you're alive. I think she needs to see you herself.'' Lorenzo said. ''She even threatened to kill herself. She's really sad about your supposed death.''

''Then maybe the information can wait. Nobody should risk suicide just because of me.'' Ash said, turning to leave. ''Where is she?''

''Most likely at the museum. She's been there for days now, painting this huge mural that she refuses to show anyone.'' Lorenzo said.

''Amy, do you want to come, too?'' Ash asked. Amy nodded vigorously. ''Then, see you later, Lorenzo.''

''Ciao, Luke.'' Lorenzo said, waving as Ash and Latias left.

At the museum...

''You're the only thing I have left of him.'' Bianca whispered. Whether it was to her mural, the DMA, or the museum itself, she didn't know. She started painting the small design of a Pokeball opening in the corner of her painting.

''Hi, Bianca.'' a voice suddenly said. Bianca jumped, pulling a curtain over her mural to cover it from whoever had snuck up on her. She looked at the source of the voice angrily, and came face-to-face with a raven-haired 16-year-old teenager that she had wished she could at least talk to for over three years.

''A-Ash!? Is that really you?'' she asked, and noticed the girl hanging from Ash's arm. Amy. Amy let go of Ash, looking dizzy and cross-eyed for a second. Amy closed her eyes, shaking her head to rid it of the dizziness. ''Latias!? Why are you-'' stealing my man? Bianca thought, but decided not to say it.

Bianca ran up to Ash, hugging him tightly. She started crying freely. After a few seconds in this position, during which Ash stood, completely paralyzed with shock. He hadn't expected this reaction. To be honest, he hadn't expected anything, not really. Latias, on the other hand, knew exactly why Bianca had reacted the way she did. She understood, and allowed Bianca to let it out. When Bianca had calmed down, she let go of Ash, her face puffy and red from crying.

''This is usually the part of the story where the hero has to explain his disappearance.'' Ash sighed, stretching. Teleporting always made his muscles tighten.

''Yes, it is.'' Bianca said, wiping her face on her shirt. She was wearing a different outfit than she normally wore. It was shorter, going to her stomach, and it was yellow. A Pokeball stood prominantly on the front. She was also wearing blue short jeans.

''Well, when I died, I fell into a sleep for three years in the Upper Dimensions. When I woke up, I found out I'm related to the Ancient Three, if you want to know who that is, go to Chapter 1, accidentally captured Victini, and made Arceus bring me back to Earth. He told me that Kyurem had to come, too. In fact, Kyurem most likely followed me here. I had lost some memory, and that's why I wasn't trying to contact you in the half-week I've been here. I spent most of my time Training, and now, I can use Pokemon moves at will, and I'm an Aura Preant. Oh, and did I mention my cooking makes Legendary Pokemon go nuts?'' Ash said. He pushed Latias's hand away from his hidden bag of Poffins. She just teleported some of his Pokeblock to her hand, and started chewing it. Her eyes started glowing, and her head almost vibrated. Bianca could tell the food was good. Ash decided to get some for himself, making Bianca giggle when he ate the Pokemon food.

''You know, Ash, if you eat too much Pokemon food, you'll turn into one.'' Bianca said, joking and processing Ash's information at the same time, very skillfully.

''Maybe that's because I am one, Bianca. What? I forgot to tell you?'' Ash asked, seeing Bianca's shocked expression. ''Well, it's true. Maybe that's why no human loves me. My father is Arceus, and my mother is Victini. And that's not just wishful thinking. Watch.'' Ash's hair started to glow, a point on each side rising. Before long, it had caught fire, creating a perfect V-create. He cut the energy, and his crazy hair returned to normal.

I'm in love with a Pokemon. I'm actually Pokephilic. Bianca thought. Latias heard the thought, and gave Bianca a sour face. ''Ash, do you want to see my mural? I'm almost done.'' Bianca said, quickly changing the subject.

''Sure. Just finish first.'' Ash said. Bianca went behind the curtain, putting the finishing touches on the huge painting.

''Done. I call it my Kings of the U niverse. It's taken me three whole years to paint. When I had first started it, I was originally going to show it to you. But then the whole Kyurem incident happened, and I stopped painting it for a few months. Then I realized that I could still dedicate it to you, so I changed it around. And here it is.'' Bianca said, drawing the curtains with a flourish.

Ash just stood still. He was so amazed by the excellent painting that he couldn't respond. Latias was the same way. The mural depicted all of the Legendary Pokemon, including the Eon duo, Mewtwo, and Kyurem. It showed the Legendaries battling, divided in half, one side led by Arceus, and the other was led by Kyurem. In the middle stood Ash, arms at full length, palms facing the leaders of the side, preventing the battle. The entire scene had been painted to look like it was coming out of a Pokeball, the red energy melting into the pale canary yellow of the background. At the bottom was a quote:

Power doesn't come from stats, it comes from the Heart. -Ash Ketchum

The whole painting was done in better detail than any others Bianca had done. She smiled shyly, closing the curtains and breaking the two from their trance.

''Well?'' she asked.

''It's excellent.'' Ash and Latias said simoultaneously.

''You really think so?'' Bianca asked, walking slowly in place.

''Why don't you want to show anybody else this?'' Ash blurted.

''Well, I wanted to wait until you saw it. By the way, as a random question, do you believe in MareShipping?'' Bianca asked. She opened the curtains again. Ash noticed something about it that was different.

''Wait. Your painting. The Pokeball in the corner changed to a Heal Ball. How is that possible?'' Ash said, his excellent eyesight catching what no normal human could see.

''Ash, this painting is special. It changes with my thoughts and emotions. Didn't you notice I had no paint?'' Bianca said. Ash blinked. When his eyes opened again, another small detail had changed. Now, his left palm in the picture had a glowing sphere forming in it. An Aura Sphere.

In the Upper Dimensions...

Bianca has created a Soul Painting. How did she do that, Cresselia? Arceus asked. He had called another meeting in the Temple Of Legends.

''Bianca has a very small amount of Gardevoir DNA, Arceus. That, combined with her strong feelings for Ash Ketchum, has given her the power she needed to make the Soul Painting.'' Cresselia answered. Her normally smooth head looked wrinkled and aged (see the Darkrai-Cresselia Legend Pokemon Card if you want to know how her head looks). All of the Legendaries looked worn, since the Upper Dimensions started weakening.

Uxie, was this a part of the Prophecy? Arceus asked. The small, bluish-white, yellow-crested Pokemon floated up.

''It may be. Prophecies always have more than one possibilities. Even I cannot see the correct path.'' Uxie answered, using his Psychic abilities to transport a hologramlike representation of the many possibilities. Each Legendary was next to one alternate path. The hologram faded, leaving everyone confused. They had never seen a Prophecy through Uxie's eyes. This had been the first time another Legendary had seen a Prophecy.

I must go to Earth. This whole thing needs to be sorted out before Trionall returns. Arceus said, after considering all the possible futures.

After the meeting, a certain blue Dragon teleported back to his post on Earth.

At Team Rocket Headquarters...

Giovanni's communicuff (his own version, a sleek, black object that had twice as many uses as a normal one) bleeped, signalling someone trying to get him into a video talk. He checked it. It said it was from Lucas A. Tirade. Giovanni chuckled, accepting the request. ''Status report, Lucas?'' he said, setting the communicuff on his desk. It morphed into a mechanical spider, the screen on its back. It scuttled over to the best location for Giovanni to talk.

''The operatives you sent to me are incompetent buffoons. They ran shrieking away from the apartment complex. I had to use Hypnosis on them to shut them up. I don't think that we can go on with this mission anytime soon. I just had to go to a Legends Meeting in the Upper Dimensions, though, and got some valuable information. I have seen the Prophecy.'' Lucas, aka Latios, said, grinning. He flexed his neck muscles, never comfortable in his human form.

''Excellent work, Lucas. Give me the Prophecy, and I will be capable of returning to destroy all that my brothers have created. All I need now is DNA from Ash Ketchum. I think you have some of that from your run-in with him seven years ago.'' Giovanni said, smiling widely. His teeth, or his super-sharp fangs, showed, tipped in purple venom.

Lucas quickly changed into his true form, gave Giovanni the Prophecy, and isolated and removed Ash's DNA from his shoulder, where Ash had pulled him out of the cage that he had been trapped in in the DMA. He felt a little nostalgic, but the feeling passed. He teleported the DNA to Giovanni.

''Excellent work, Latios. You have corrected the error of not killing Ash the first day you saw him in the Secret Garden of Lati.'' Giovanni said. The communicuff spider suddenly shut down, drained of all it electricity. Giovanni started changing, his body ripping itself down the middle as its soul returned. Domino was about to report something to Giovanni, but ran away screaming at the sight of the still-forming monster. It was green, scaly, and reptilian. It had a diamond coating and an olive triangle, the same shape as the Eon duo's triangles, on its forehead. What was once Giovanni, now was only evil. Trionall had truly returned.


	4. Part 4

Storyline 2: When Timelines Collide

Part 3: The Shadow Lord's Legacy


	5. The Devil's Prize

Asarchi jolted into consciousness. He looked around. There was fire and what looked like souls everywhere. He saw Dillemel next to him, and he jumped up, Aura Sphere at ready. Dillemel reared up, roaring in surprise.

''Rrar!'' it growled, its voice low and throaty. Purple, venomous saliva ran down its chin.

''**Stop.**'' a voice said, deep and laced with rasping steel. Asarchi looked at the source, and saw a strange being sitting like a king on a throne of bones. The being's body was stony, and its head appeared to be made of magma. Dark, pure red eyes sat unevenly on the molten face. ''**That is not Dillemel. It is Tambora, Guardian of the Underworld. He is under my control. Dillemel is being dealt with.**'' the thing said. Asarchi looked at the dragon again, and noticed some key differences. It was red, not black, its ears were long and flat, much like yellow fins, and its eyes were green. Asarchi realized that Tambora, Arceus, and Dillemel all had green eyes. The thing on the throne had an emerald staff.

''**_Who are you?_** ''Asarchi asked, his voice reverberating off the fiery walls. The Aura Sphere in his hand disappeared, his anger gone.

''**I am Flarimist, King of the Bottom Realms and the Prince of Darkness. Those in the Upper World, living under the Upper Dimensions, know me as the Hadean Guardian or simply the Devil. I take in evil souls and keep them here for eternity.**'' the creature said. A new dragon whose toothy head looked too big for the body showed up. It had a long, spiky crest running from its snout to its back, a long, semiserpentine body, Rayquaza-esque arms, huge, ragged wings, a long, whiplike tail with another spike crest, and large, powerful legs that ended with five enormous toe claws. It would have mildly shocked Asarchi (a human would be terrified) if it was more than six inches long.

''Flarimist, I have a message from the prisoner. He requests you and the Faramin to see him.'' the dragon said, growing to ten feet long. Asarchi could now see more details on its oddly shaped body. It was the same muted red as Tambora, and its scales overlapped in the same way. Even its eyes were the same forest green as Tambora's. When the dragon had finished talking, it went next to the huge dragon, moving behind the larger creature's flank. The smaller dragon seemed afraid of either Flarimist, or Asarchi.

''**Thank you, Dragor. Come, Asarchi. Your father has some explaining to do.**'' Flarimist said, rising from his bone throne. Asarchi noticed that Flarimist didn't act selfish or pompous, as the Devil is portrayed, but he acted more like an indifferent guardian. Despite his surroundings, Flarimist acted wise and warm, thought Asarchi seriously doubted that Flarimist was actually caring.

Asarchi felt an invisible force move him toward Flarimist, who had started calmly walking into a tunnel surrounded by lava. Tambora and Dragor, still behind the larger creature, followed, Tambora making sure Asarchi didn't break free of the Psychic-like energy field around him. Asarchi managed to look up, seeing a hole far above them, taunting him with hopeless escape from this burning place. Even thought Asarchi was known to be completely heartless and selfish by all who knew him, he still missed a certain girl who still lived above. Flarimist caught his movement out of the corner of one of hs molten eyes, and stopped, turning around. Asarchi felt himself stop moving.

''**That is Mount Firem, the true name of Stark Mountain. It is the last physical opening to the Bottom Realms. Of course, nobody survives if they are stupid enough to try descending.**'' Flarimist continued walking. After a while, Asarchi looked back up. He recognized the unique soil formations here. There was only one place on Pokearth where chalky limestone and shelly limestone spiraled without mixing. A renewed sense of longing panged in his supposedly empty heart. Eleven thousand miles directly above him stood the watery city of Altomare. He bowed his head, sadly remembering what had happened there all those years ago. Time here seemed unexistant. It could have been anywhere between a day and a million years since he had died. After some more walking, Flarimist finally stopped in front of a huge chamber. Asarchi's arms automatically went into a circle, an Aura Sphere appearing in the palms, when he saw what was in the chamber's center. Asarchi didn't even notice that he was once again able to move, for his anger at the creature outmatched anything he had ever felt. Well, except for one.

Dillemel was in the room, sleeping peacefully. Asarchi's anger disappeared along with the Aura Sphere, replaced by something he thought he would never feel towards the black dragon. He felt pity. Dillemel had obviously been severely tortured. His once-smooth scales were ruffled, with large pieces missing. Fresh blood trickled from a relatively new wound on his neck. Most of his tail spikes were missing. His huge ribs were easily seen through his thin skin. His skin itself had changed from black to a pale lavender gray. He didn't look healthy at all. Dillemel weakly raised his head when he heard the four coming. He rested the large skull on a hand which was missing two out of the five claws. Strangely, the look he gave Asarchi was one of sadness.

''**Do you finally wish to explain why you disgraced our Father's wishes?**'' Flarimist asked bitterly, all previous warmness gone.

Dillemel didn't answer, instead looking straight at Asarchi with the same sad expression as before. ''**I am sorry, Asarchi, for causing you any pain and loss. Will you allow your father one chance to redeem himself?**'' he asked weakly, his voice missing its usual venom. Dillemel almost sounded caring. Asarchi shook that thought out of his head, looking at Flarimist. Flarimist nodded, giving him permission to answer to the Enigma God.

''**_I shouldn't give you any chances, Dillemel. You tried to destroy the universe. I will not take something like that sitting down. However, I'm in the same situation you're in, so I'll allow you to explain._**'' Asarchi said. Dillemel's glazed-over eyes brightened, life returning with a sliver of hope. When Dillemel spoke next, his voice had regained its fullness, thought it was still missing the characteristic venom.

''**I am sorry for causing what I did. My actions were due to something I had found out about years before. I had slept in the Underworld during the thousands of years I spent pondering what those few words I had found meant. 'The Evil King will return. Chaos will rise from the depths of the universe, and all in its path will be lost.' I had originally thought it could mean Xyrule, but He would never cause chaos. Before I rose once more, I had believed it was me. My selfish thoughts led me to attempt to fulfill what I thought was my Destiny. But before I started thinking that, I had created you, Asarchi, in case I was wrong. You were created as a failsafe, in case my rampage was never meant to be. And my failsafe trap sprung. I am now sure I was wrong. I was not the one Chosen to bring about the Apocalypse. I know that because, if I was the true Evil king, my failsafe would never have set off. But now that I know it isn't me, I don't know who else it could be.**'' After Dillemel spoke his claim, he rose, most of his pain gone from some unknown cause. Flarimist had looked on, stiffening in his posture slightly at the mention of Xyrule. Asarchi simply stood, unsure of what most of Dillemel's story meant. He had no idea who Xyrule was, nor did he know what to think about his entire existance being a failsafe for someone else's mistakes. Flarimist decided to answer for the confused ex-Fareil.

''**No matter what the cause, you have disgraced our Father's wishes. You knew the Eye of Xyrule sees all, and yet you claim that your actions are caused by mere words? You know that Lucifer is needed to fix this timeline, and your little chirades nearly cost all of us this entire timeline. Your rash decisions and selfish heart are what caused you to lose your place as King of the Void. You are no better than you were fourteen billion years ago, when Arceus created this timeline.**'' Flarimist scolded harshly. He started speeding toward the Enigma God, but was stopped by an invisible force. Surprise crossed his face, and he tried to fight the Psychic grip. He looked hatefully around, and saw something he had hoped he would never witness.

Asarchi's body floated above the obsidian ground, his eyes misty and icy blue. His arms were in front of him, hands held in a cage shape. His shadowy form was surrounded by blue Aura, and four pale blue tentacles of power sprouted from his back, holding Flarimist in a cage in the same shape as Asarchi's hands.

''**_You will not harm him, Flarimist. If you do, then you will know what real pain feels like._**'' Asarchi hissed, his voice filled with venomous steel and an unearthly whistle in every word he spoke. His ice-blue eyes flashed, and Flarimist doubled over, pain jolting throught his body.

_This should be impossible. I cannot be hurt, especially by Aural and Psychic means. And I am in my own element. How can he break through everything that makes me invincible?_ Flarimist thought, forcing his molten eyes to stay open. He felt like he would collapse from the torturous, impossible pain. He saw Tambora rush over to Asarchi, prepared to stop him from hurting his master.

Asarchi's eyes shifted, and he twitched a finger. Tambora was sucked into another cage of power, and pain racked his form as well. The only ones left were Dillemel and Dragor, who had shrunk to a half-inch long, cowering in horror as he saw his father caught in the diamond grip of Asarchi's strange transformation.

Flarimist fought the urge to faint, using the walls of the Aura cage to hold himself upright. He punched a flaming hand at the wall, and a fresh wave of pain racked his body. The fire on his arm was sucked into the wall, travelling into Asarchi's still-floating form. Asarchi turned away from Tambora to look at Flarimist. Flarimist used the last of his energy to say something. ''**You...believe...in...your...father...You...would...destroy...me...for...hurting...him...Hatred...has...given...you...the...power...to...kill...me...in...my...own...realm...You...have...proven...yourself...and...Dillemell...worthy...I...grant...you...access...to...the...world...of...the...living...**'' Flarimist fainted after he finished, his power completely drained. Tambora passed out soon after, roaring once more before he slumped down. Asarchi heard Flarimist's words right before the Devil fainted. None of them knew that, deep in the recesses of his mind, he was battling his own emotions.

Inside of Asarchi's mind...

Asarchi wasn't sure what had led him to attack Flarimist. But he knew that what Dillemel had said was true, along with the fact that, somewhere, deep in Dillemel's cold, corrupted heart, he really did care about his son. But right now, he couldn't tell any of them that. He was trapped. Trapped in his own mind by a thing with ice-blue eyes, blue tentacles coming from its back, and hatred radiating visibly from its Aura-coated form.

''Please, let me out!'' he begged, but, once again, the monster refused, sending a fresh wave of power out. Asarchi knew the thing was hurting Flarimist, but he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to attack the thing while it was concentrated on Flarimist, but he was flung off, his conscience trapped with him. Whatever had triggered ths hideously powerful thing, it just wouldn't back down and give him control. He fought for what seemed like hours tirelessly, again and again struggling for control. Once, the thing was sidetracked enought for Asarchi to hear Flarimist's words. A memory of his secret love passed, giving him a huge jolt of energy. Or maybe the energy came from the thing hurting Flarimist. Either way, Asarchi leapt up, wrestling the monster to the ground mentally. It fought, but his renewed energy was too much for the Aura Being to withstand. Asarchi tossed it. It landed into a section of Asarchi's mind that was neatly labeled Nightmares. Asarchi felt himself pulled into his mind once more.

In Dillemel's prison chamber...

Dillemel watched, the last one conscious (Dragor had passed out when his father did), as the horrible thing that was holding Flarimist and Tambora captive flickered, the blue Aura around it fading. Its eyes closed. When they opened again, they had black lens, red irises, and emerald, slitlike pupils. The blue Aura around the body disappeared completely, replaced by a dark ebony sheen. Dillemel smiled when the thing was completely replaced by Asarchi. Asarchi plummeted from his place in midair, hitting the dark obsidian headfirst. A loud snapping sound was heard, and Asarchi rolled sideways, his neck bent at an odd angle. Dillemel raced as fast as his tortured body could take him, stopping directly in front of the Faramin. He was about to try to reconnect the vertebrae, but Asarchi's eyes snapped open. He sat up, his eyes slightly out of focus. He reached his arms up to his head, twisting to snap the bone back into place. Dillemel remembered they were both dead, so they couldn't die again. Couldn't they?

Asarchi shook his head, clearing his jolted mind. He looked at Dillemel, then at the unconscious Flarimist. He didn't know Tambora had been caught as well yet.

''**_Something forced itself in control of me. I was trying to fight it away, and I heard Flarimist say we were free to leave here. But I have to ask him what that thing was._**'' Asarchi said, standing up. He walked, wobbling a little from exhaustion, to the unconscious Soul Harvester. Flarimist finally woke back up after a few minutes, the Bottom Realms giving him his energy back. The first thing he saw was Asarchi, watching over him. His first instinct was to run, but Flarimist wasn't King of Darkness for being instinctive. He allowed Asarchi to say something.

''**_I am so sorry for attacking you, Flarimist. I need to ask you what that thing that invaded my mind was. Was it the Evil King Dillemel spoke of?_** '' Asarchi asked, offering a hand. Flarimist refused the gesture, picking himself up off the obsidian. One of his eyes had dripped off, lying in a small puddle of lava. Asarchi made to pick it up, but Flarimist stopped him. Flarimist willed his head to heat up, turning whiter as it baked a section. When he cooled down, a new molten eye rested on his face.

''**That wasn't the Evil King, Asarchi, nor was it evil at all. It was a manifestation of powerful emotions. Whether you like it or not, now that it's been activated, it will never leave you fully. This can be a good thing, or a bad thing. It can be very useful in keeping you alive should this mysterious Evil King attack you.****'' **Asarchi knew now the real thing Flarimist thought it would be good for. Fighting against the Evil King. Asarchi was born to fight, and for no other reason. But the others knew their plan had backfired. He didn't want to fight any longer. He didn't even feel like his secret love would take him back after what had happened. But all the same, he wanted to return to Earth.

''**_I want to return to the surface. Maybe there, some answers can be found. After all, It is where my element lies._**'' Asarchi said, looking to where he had seen Mount Firem. Flarimist and Dillemel saw through his lie, knowing what the real reason was.

''**You wish to see Latias again. Very well. I will return you and your father to the surface world.**'' Flarimist said, chuckling to himself. He motioned to the tunnel that lead to Mount Firem's entrance. Dillemel and Asarchi walked over to the spot. Flarimist's eyes glowed a bloody red, and Asarchi and Dillemel disappeared, shot up through the volcano's caldera.

In Pallet Town...

Lucifer was cursed with a name that everyone hated. He knew that he would never be normal. He could never be a human. He had skin made out of shadows and fire in his eyes. Any kid he tried to meet would run away screaming. He sat in his bed, in the same room his father had slept in nine years ago, before he started his false Pokemon journey. His son now lay, the memories in the room flooding his young, innocent mind. Lucifer may have been three years old, but his mind was that of a 16-year-old. His adoptive mother, Latias, had told him about his father's death, and that Lucifer would have to take his place as Shadow Lord and Fareil of the Faramin.

''Why was I chosen for this? Why not anyone else? I don't want to be evil. I just want to be normal. I want to lead a Pokemon Trainer's life, not the life of someone hated by all.'' he said, burying his head in his hands.

''It's okay, Lucifer. Your father didn't choose his path either. But he eventually learned to take what's given to him.'' Latias said, entering the room. She sat on the bed next to Lucifer, who had begun to cry.

''Dad was different, though. He never wanted to be normal. He had no emotional ties in the world.'' Lucifer argued, his crying steadily increasing.

''That's not true. He did love one girl, but he never said who it was. And, if he was here right now, I don't think he would want his only descendant crying on a bed. He would want you to make your mark, just like he did. He gave his life saving the universe from his father. Evil may not always be the easy path for you, but it is what you're destined for. Nobody wants to go the harder path, but it's what they need.'' Latias cooed, helping to soothe Lucifer's emotional turmoil. Lucifer only understood a little Poke-speech, but he understood Latias perfectly. She naturally never spoke telepathically when helping him overcome emotional distress.

''I wish I still had a father. At least then, he could help as well.'' Lucifer said, drying his tears.

A red light appeared just outside, on Flora Avenue (after the Professors' and Ash's names being based off trees). Latias teleported herself to the street, ready to protect her adoptive son from any danger.

Lucifer heard her squeal, and raced out, expecting something to have taken her. He saw a tall Faramin, and Latias was jumping with joy at the sight of him.

''Who is that, Mom?'' Lucifer asked, unsure of how to react to this odd being.

''This is Asarchi, your father.'' Latias said, hugging the long-missing Fareil.


	6. The Oracle of Palmo

''**_You have grown strong, Lucifer. I believe I chose well in deciding my successor. I am deeply sorry for leaving. I had some...unresolved disputes to fix in the Bottom Realms._**'' Asarchi said, his voice filled with genuine regret.

''Why did you have to leave? Why did you never even try to come back?'' Lucifer asked, banging his fists on his father's chest. Asarchi looked at him, sorrow filling his firey eyes. The punches didn't hurt, but the emotion behind them did.

''**_I had to stop Father from destroying the world, and himself. There is an ancient prophecy, telling of something even more ancient and powerful than Xyrule himself. I once thought that by defeating Dillemel, the universe would finally be safe. But the Evil King hasn't shown himself yet. Whoever, or whatever, he is, he's not going to just stand around while we try to fight it. And I don't even have the Darkint Gorea anymore. And, while I was in the Bottom Realms, I learned that you are just as important to the story as I am. Maybe even more so._**'' Asarchi said quietly, willing his form to change. When he finished, there stood Ash Ketchum. Lucifer stopped punching his father, transforming with a newfound power as well. He had the same raven-black hair as Ash, the same lightning-bolt marks under his eyes, and the same eye color. He was taller than a normal three-year-old, almost five feet tall. His mature mind affected his appearance greatly. He wore glasses, even though he didn't need them.

''Asarchi, it's been so long since I've seen you.'' Latias said, her voice beginning to crack. Before she could continue, Asarchi held a finger over her lipless mouth.

**_''I am no longer Fareil Asarchi. I am truly Ash Ketchum. I relinquish my command as Fareil of the Faramin and Shadow Lord to Lucifer. I know he will be a much better leader than I have been.'' _**Asarchi said, taking hold of a small, shadowy gem embedded in his arm. He pulled it off, and held it in the palm of his hand for Lucifer to take.

Lucifer looked at the gem. ''Do I have to be evil?'' he asked.

Ash shook his head. ''No. You can choose which side you are on. But choose wisely. It will stay for the rest of yor life.'' he said, his voice returned to the familiar Pokemon Trainer's. He changed his form to his normal Asarchi body. ''**_But you can't take my body. Sorry. I have owned this Faraminnian form for twenty million years. I'm not going to change anytime soon. Now, what do you say to helping me find the Evil King?_** '' he asked, smiling. His dark eyes brightened when Lucifer nodded.

Lucifer changed back into his true form when he touched the Shadow Lord's Mark. He was still five feet tall, the Mark having matured his body. ''**_I would be glad to help. At least I'll be recognized._**'' he said, his voice changed to the venom-laced hiss of the Shadow Lord.

''How do we know where to look?'' Latias asked. Lucifer and Ash changed back into their human forms.

''The answer lies on the top of Mount Tambora. The Oracle lives there.'' Ash said.

''Then let's go.'' Lucifer said.

Five days later...

''We're almost there! Only ten more miles to climb!'' Ash said. ''How are you guys doing down there?'' he added, looking down. A few feet below him were Lucifer and Latias.

''We're fine.'' Latias said, ''But why can't the Oracle live in a cave on the ground like in books?''

''By definition, Oracles live in secluded places so that they have a clear view of the universe.'' Ash said. A few minutes later, he reached a cave near the peak. He looked down, not feeling dizzy despite seeing the 200,000 mile drop to the Valley of Palmo below. He helped Lucifer and Latias up, both suffering slightly from the lack of oxygen. As soon as they stepped in the cave, their lungs filled with enough air to simulate being on the ground.

''Well, we're in the cave.'' Lucifer said, ''But where's the Oracle?''

''Ssh. I hear something.'' Ash said, listening. It had purpleish, humanlike skin, and its eyes were closed. It seemed to float just off the ground. It looked at the visitors, and walked straight up to them.

''You come to meet the Oracle?'' it asked politely, its tinny voice reverberating through the cave. It didn't wait for an answer. ''Follow me.'' it said, holding Latias's arm. It lead the trio, with Latias in the front, to a larger cave that seemed as if it wasn't a part of the mountain, as it was very warm and filled with valley-density air. The cave was filled with ornately carved rock and ice.

''I have to say, the Oracle likes to live in style.'' Ash said, seeing the details.

''Of course the Oracle does. What did you think, she lived on a rock floor, constantly meditating? That isn't her way.'' the strange little creature said.

''May we see her?'' Lucifer asked politely.

''Yes, but only if you correctly answer a riddle. The Oracle loves riddles.'' the creature said. ''Looks can be deceiving. Power can come from any source. Once you solve that, the Oracle will show herself to you.''

''Who are you, then?'' Lucifer asked. He cared more than Ash did, accounting for Asarchi's personality, and Latias was thinking on the riddle. The creature smiled.

''Oh, nobody. Just a friend of the Oracle's.'' the creature said, a devious expression on its face.

''I'll take a guess at the answer.'' Ash said. ''You're lying. The Oracle isn't here, is she?''

''Incorrect.'' the creature saiid simply. It was Lucifer's turn.

''Just because someone makes it here doesn't mean they are worthy of the Oracle's attention?'' he asked.

''That is true, but not the answer.'' the creature said. ''It is your turn, miss.'' it said, looking at Latias. Latias had been thinking hard the entire time, talking over with herself about it. She thought a little longer, and finally answered.

''You _are _the Oracle, aren't you?'' she asked, looking at the small creature, who immediately smiled broadly.

''Correct! I am the Oracle known as Fortellint, number 145 in the Palmo regional Pokedex. You have done well, Latias. Now, what is your question?'' the creature said, swiftly moving to one of the ornate ice chairs that was barely the width of Ash's arm length.

''-'' Ash was about to ask something when Fortellint interrupted.

''Yes, you may ask more than one questions. I sense you have many, but only two are entirely important.'' Fortellint said.

_Of course. Fortellint can read the future._ Ash thought. He spoke the first question, believing Fortellint would interrupt halfway through again. Surprisingly, she didn't.

''How do we find the Evil King?'' he asked. He wasn't very sure how to ask the Oracle Pokemon the question, whether to be formal or not, but figured it seemed somewhat redundant, considering her affinity to the future. Her large, closed eyes opened, glowing purple.

''**The Evil One resides in the next Universe. Go. Go to the place where timelines combine. There, you will find your Destiny.**'' she said in an echoing, slightly hissed voice. Her eyes closed, and she stopped stiffening.

''I always get dizzy after Answering.'' she said, ''Continue. I don't forsee any reason not to.''

''What is the Evil king's true name?'' Ash asked. Fortellint looked at him, not Opening her forseeing powers.

''You will learn in time.'' she said simply, as if she had expec-well, you know what I mean.

Ash decided not to press on, unsure of how Fortellint would react if angry. Yet again, she had read his thoughts.

''You cannot make me angry, Asarchi. Now, I will answer your third, unspoken question. The place where timelines connect is known as Spear Pillar. Dialga and Palkia will aid you in the rest.'' Fortellint said, opening her eyes once again. They were glowing again. Ash, Latias, and Lucifer were teleported to Spear Pillar, to enter the next stage in getting to battle the Evil King.

**Thank you for watching Chapter 6. For those who believe I forgot about Dillemel, never fear. He will soon return to the plot. This chapter was dedicated to the other three. And now for the 6th chapter (technically 4th, because Part titles don't truly count) poll! Please give your vote in a review.**

**Question: Who (in this part of the Legends of Trionall) will die in the final battle? Choose up to two. This time, I want more than one person to vote. You should, if you want to know the exciting conclusion to the entire Legends of Trionall saga!**

**A. Asarchi**

**B. Latias**

**C. Lucifer**

**D. Dillemel**

**E. A randomly picked Legendary or group of Legendaries**

**I spy, with my Xyrullean eye, the deed to the rights of Pokemon. It's so close, and yet so far away! I WANT YOU, POKEMON RIGHTS! This message will be my disclaimer for all of my fanfictions. That will be all.**


	7. A New Beginning

''Couldn't Fortellint have set us down a little lighter?'' Latias complained, rubbing her sore shoulder, which she had hit falling a foot after teleporting all the way from Mount Tambora.

''That was my fault. I'm a Shadow Being.'' Ash said, ''Fortellint's Psychic abilities were impaired by my typing. Sorry.''

''How do these columns still stand up? They look very weak after thousands of years.'' Lucifer observed, touching one of the pillars. It immediately responded to his touch, his newly-activated powers fixing it, repairing it to the state it was in thousands of years ago. It had perfect paintings of epic battles between Palkia and Dialga.

''So, you have finally come.'' a deep but high-pitched voice echoed, followed by another, lower-pitched voice that didn't echo.

''**We have been expecting you.**'' it said. The trio looked to the other side of Spear Pillar. There, on a platform, stood Palkia and Dialga, watching the three. His interest peaked when he saw one of the pillars' restoration. ''**So, there is a new Shadow Lord. I wouldn't have thought Asarchi would give up his position if I didn't witness it myself.**'' Dialga said, reminding them of his ability to travel in time.

Palkia stomped quickly on a certain spot on the ground. A fissure opened, running to the center of the Spear Pillar. ''This is what gives Spear Pillar its name. This is how you will get to the next Universe.'' Palkia said, and the ground started to rumble. The cracks in the ground spiderwebbed, circling the very middle of the sacred site. A metallic point appeared in the center, rising quickly. Giratina came out of the reflective metal, using its mirrorlike properties. He looked at the trio, then at the other members of the Creation trio. He simply returned to the Reverse World, having no need to stay in the normal world. The metal spire finished rising, reaching almost fifty feet tall. The reflective metal shifted as Palkia and Dialga moved to either side, perpendicular to Ash, Lucifer, and Latias. It now was an olive green semisolid, its form still retaining the sharp spire.

''**Touch the skin of the Continuum Spear, and hold on as we give the power for the transformation.**'' Dialga said powerfully. The three obliged, touching the semisolid with palm, Aura Body, and claws respectively.

''Harkem narak inoc nobe.'' Palkia chanted, beginning the transportation. _Bring these friends between Time-Space._

''**Gora dolla neloc me frachin te.**'' Dialga said afterwards. _Connect the powers of the Ancient Race._

''Sara chena gine boh.'' Palkia added. _Bring them to the next Universe._

**''Shaca neema noya moh.**'' Dialga said mystically. _Lift their spirits from an Ancient Curse._

''Fara**noyi **gara **mon.** Gira **tinte **camba **tuh.**'' they both said together, and the chant was complete. I'm sorry, but the last part is untranslateable into English. A blue light came out of Dialga, while a pink light emitted from Palkia. The lights combined with the Continuum Spear, and it began to glow green. Green, the color of power and Xyrule. Ash, aka Asarchi, Latias, and Lucifer were sucked in, teleported to the next Universe. They were sent to the location of their last step in ridding the entire Xyrullean complex (all Universes and voids between) of the Evil King.

But the Evil King knew they were coming, and He was ready for Round Two.

**And that's a wrap. That concludes Part Two of the Legends of Trionall. I think most of you know by now who the Evil King is. I hope you like the cliffhanger ending. I would be deeply grateful if you would review and continue to read this. This is the biggest project I have ever worked on in my life. I'm not exaggerating in the least. I thank those of you who have stuck with me until now, and those who will continue to read as the climax unravels. Thank you all for reading, and I will return very soon.**


End file.
